


The Blood Hunt

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: The Blood Hunt [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), South Park
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Organized Crime, Slow Build, Superheroes/Superpowers, Swearing, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: Cassandra Lane has been on the run for most of her life, moving from place to place. Trying to avoid a criminal organization that has been after her for her rare halfbreed blood. For anyone who drinks the blood of a vampire, become a subclass vampire. Now, having moved to the small town of South Park, Colorado, and becoming another vigilante for the town...what will happen when she meets the one and only, Mysterion?(Ok so in this AU everyone is aged up to around 26. No one knows who Mysterion is or any other "hero" is. The only ones left in South Park is Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Stan, Eric, Tweek, and Butters. Servamp is only part of this because of my OC Cassandra. No characters from the actual series will be physically included, it's just SP characters. There will be mentions of them, however, as well as other OC's.)





	1. A New Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to my story. I'm planning on this to be my first huge monster of a story, so updates will be random until I find a schedule and work out the entire story. It will also depend on how well this story does, so please bear with me.

Watching as the mist of her warm breath floated up into the cold Colorado air, spreading out and dissipating, repeatedly, was beginning to bore Artemis. It has been relatively quiet, no scuffles, no deals going down, and no attempted break-ins so far in this little mountain Colorado town tonight. She, however, kept on guard, not letting the quietness relax her. Years of experience for the twenty-six-year-old vigilante not allowing it in the slightest. Having just moved here from Indiana recently, she has been taking her time to get to know the current town she now resided in. Learning all she could about this place is important for her nightly activities after all. 

An unexpected clang from an alleyway, at the other side of the building she kneels on bringing her thoughts to a halt. It could just be a street cat, but previous experience and her gut tell her to check just in case. Creeping along the rooftop, she inches closer, although hearing a sudden grunt of pain, she stands fully and takes the last few steps to reach the edge quickly. Peering over the edge, her red eyes narrow down at the scene. A bald man in a black shirt and jeans with a black beanie has a redhead man pinned to the brick wall of the building she is currently on top of. A gleaming, sharp object is in the assaulters right hand. 'A knife, huh? Probably doesn't have a gun if that's what he went to threaten this guy with,' she considers. 

The assaulter brings the knife up to the ginger's neck, causing the latter to stiffen and go completely silent. The former chuckles, "Now that I have your cooperation, hand over all your money. I know you have quite a lot considering your job."

The other glares at the attacker, then suddenly punches him square in the jaw, causing the receiver to back off with a string of curses following. Knowing this was most likely the only opening she has, Artemis lifts herself over the edge, feeling gravity take hold and aimed for the space between the two men. Landing in a crouched position she immediately pounces for the attacker's midsection, tackling him against the opposite wall. He slides down to the ground once released. 

He had hit his head against the opposite wall and was now completely knocked out. She goes to check for any serious damage to his head as she sighs. It's nothing too serious, just a scrape. Grabbing police grade zip ties from her belt, she secures the man, taking his knife, before turning to the shaking citizen who is staring at the slumped man behind her.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, she speaks in a deeper, quieter tone than her actual voice through the cloth covering her mouth, "Listen, um..." she trails off.

"K-Kyle Broflovski," he answers her unasked question.

Nodding, she continues, "Mr. Broflovski, I need you to call the police, get this guy sent off to the station. Take his knife as well," she throws it to the ground in front of Kyle, "Please do not give reporters any leads for me if you are asked, if possible. Also, don't worry getting home, I'll make sure you get there safely."

Before she could start climbing the fire escape ladder up the building she was once on, he calls, "Wait!"

Stopping, she looks over her shoulder, waiting for the man to find what he wanted to ask. 

"Who are you anyway? Also, are those real?" He gestures to the feline ears and tail she has.

Giving a deep chuckle, she swishes her tail and twitches her ears to answer his question, "I am Artemis," she jumps up to the ladder, scaling it quickly and disappearing over the top of the building.

Once over the ledge she crouches and leans back, resting her back against the ledge and listening for the call to be made. After a moment, Kyle finally walks out onto the street, after picking up the knife and pulled out his phone, dialing someone's number.

Waiting for whoever it was to pick up, he glances around, biting his lip anxiously. Finally, the person picks up. "H-hey Stan, are you still on duty? ...Yeah, well, um, I was just attacked in an alley when I was on my way home," his head jerked back as Stan yelled into the phone, asking if he was alright, "Yes Stan I'm fine, not a scratch on me...No, no I was saved... Yes, saved. Apparently by a woman in a...uh, getup who called herself, Artemis," a pause as he was probably barraged with questions. "I know Stan, another vigilante probably isn't needed, but she saved me, and she isn't in it for publicity like the Coon is. She's more like Mysterion. Told me to keep it off the papers if I could... Ok, look, just come get this guy and I'll tell you in more detail tomorrow... by Tom's Rhinoplasty," a moment passes and he shakes his head, "I know I need a secretary to help me so I can get home earlier. You don't need to keep telling me along with Kenny. Just get here please, I need to get home before something else happens... Ok, ok, later Stan," he ends the phone call and looks around one more time before heading down the street.

It takes about fifteen minutes for him to walk home and enter a nice looking pale greenish house, which just so happens to be right next to her new pale blue one. 'What a coincidence,' she thinks with a chuckle. Bringing up her wrist and pulling back her clawed glove, revealing a Fitbit, she lights it up, showing the time is almost three in the morning. 'Well, I should probably do one more round before turning in for bed.'

Turning, she nearly had a heart attack as a fist was aimed at her face, she bent back to avoid the punch, raising her feet to kick her attacker as her hands planted on the ground. Her kicks missed as her assailant jumped back, giving her time to stand up to her full height. He is about six feet in height, while she's five six. Taking in his appearance, she tilted her head to the side at his attire. He wore a black mask that covered the upper half of his face, a large dark purple cape with a green question mark on top, a lighter purple Zentai suit with a big green M on it, a utility belt, black commando boots, green gloves, and... black briefs. 

Looking back up, he appears to be taking in Artemis' black Zentai suit with red stripes, utility belt, red-tinted ski goggles, black gloves, and black combat boots. Then his eyes stare at the swishing tail behind her. "What do you think you're doing, stalking a man home?" He growls out in an obvious fake deep voice, looking up to meet red glowing eyes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I was just making sure he got home safe and sound. He was almost robbed after all," the man's eyes widen at that. Gradually, he relaxed his posture as she did. Although, not completely. A tense moment passed before she decided to speak, "So I'm guessing that you're one of the other vigilantes I heard about. What's your name?"

"...Mysterion. What's yours?"

"Artemis," at his confused look I rolled my eyes, "I named myself after the Greek goddess of hunting," She gestures to the tiger-like outfit she wears.

"Ah," was his only reply to that, "So you're the new arrival who has been spotted on the streets recently."

She nods, "I'm trying to stay out of the papers and news, but it's tough when people love to try and spot me, either calling me a hero or menace."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't like the Coon," he cringed at the thought of the overweight, attention seeking idiot, "although I will be keeping an eye on you. I don't trust anyone really," She nods in agreement. "So, just keep that in mind," he turned towards the woods at the back of the homes, "And make sure to watch your back."

With that said, he takes off into the woods behind the houses, disappearing. She stands there for a few moments before looking down at her Fitbit again, seeing it was now three a.m. Letting out a sigh, she runs around the house, towards her own home, looking around before entering it, locking the door behind her. 

She walks up the stairs of her home in the dark, heading for her room. Once inside, she flips the light on, making sure the blinds of her window are closed before stripping off her costume and putting on some shorts and an undershirt. Turning off the lights and going to lie in her queen-sized bed after putting her outfit away, making her tail and ears dissipate, she lets thoughts of what has transpired tonight roll through her head. 

'Now that I'm all moved in, I'll need to find a job. Maybe I could get a job as Kyle Broflovski's secretary, I should qualify for it, but will it pay enough? Probably not, I'll have to get a part-time job as well,' she sighs in frustration, shaking her head to focus on other things, 'This Mysterion guy must be in it for actual reasons other than publicity, unlike this "Coon" guy I've heard about. Hope I don't have to run into him at some point. Although, I probably wouldn't mind punching him in the face if he's as self-centered as I'm assuming.'

That thought made her laugh tiredly. Then, within a few moments, she slips into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Job Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the hunt begin...for JOBS! Mostly just meeting new people and developing character. I'm changing to first person perspective because it's how I usually write anyway.

Opening my eyes, the sunlight peeking in through the blinds causes me to flinch them shut again. I grunt, turning over to reach for my phone. Glaring at the lit up screen, I see it's about six-thirty, Saturday, no new notifications on my screen. So, I just set it down and decide to get up now. Job hunting is one of the least enjoyable things in the world, but it needs to be done.

Running my hand through my messed up reddish-brown hair, I yawn, as I walk down the stairs. Going straight into the kitchen, my target, my beloved coffee machine. While waiting for my coffee to be brewed, I pour some Coco Puffs into a bowl, adding milk. Sitting down at my kitchen table with my freshly made coffee, food, and a Newspaper, I begin scanning the columns for job opportunities. One job opening caught my eye. There is an opening at a place called Tweek Bros. Coffee. _'Hmm, a barista huh? Working from five to eight a.m. Just to cover for their other employee until he gets there apparently. The pay is reasonable for working only three hours every day.'_

Nodding to myself, I put my now empty dishes into the dishwasher, starting it since it's now full. Heading upstairs to get ready for the day I stretch, feeling some of my bones pop satisfyingly. I walk into my room, going in my closet. Humming to myself "This is Gospel" as I pick out black leggings, another black undershirt, and a red and black flannel to go over it. After getting my clothes picked, I head to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth and showering. Once I finish getting dressed, I start heading down the stairs, stopping when I hear someone knocking on my door.

Confused, I finish my walk down the stairs, opening the door, coming face to face with the one and only Kyle Broflovski. He is wearing a tan trench coat over what appears to be a work suit. Something a lawyer would probably wear. Being closer and not in a dark alleyway, I get my first good look at the guy. Some freckles dot across his pale face, green eyes sharp and analytical, yet not intimidating for me. He is probably just an inch taller, around five, seven in feet. Quickly covering my shock with a small smile I ask, "Hello there, can I help you?"

Giving a smile in return, he replies, "Well, actually, I thought you might need help," at my raised brow he continues, "You just moved in right? I'm your neighbor, Kyle Broflovski. Thought you might need some help getting around town. Nice to meet you," he sticks out his hand in greeting.

I take it, shaking it firmly, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Cassandra Lane, that would be nice of you. I keep getting turned around," he chuckles.

"Yeah, well, I've been meaning to talk to you, but work has been getting in the way, but I'm off today, so would you like to go around town now?" He asks.

"Sure! Just let me get my coat," he nods, stepping inside and closes the door as I go to my laundry room. Slipping on some black snow boots and a black trench coat, I head back out and grab my phone, wallet, and keys before leading Kyle back outside.

______________Time Skip______________

"And this is Tweek Bros. Coffee, our final destination," Kyle gestures to the bustling coffee shop.

"Perfect, I was going to come here anyway. I've got to get a job anyhow, this place is offering a part-time slot," I explain as Kyle opens the door for me, "Wow, such a gentleman," I tease, making him smile and roll his eyes as he walks in after me.

"You make it sound like such a rare occurrence," he chuckles.

"Trust me, having been all over the country, it still is," I reply.

"Yo, Ky!" A tall, maybe six-foot tan blonde man in a white shirt and apron calls, causing us to look over.

Kyles smile grows at the sight of the waving barista behind the counter, "Hey Kenny, what's going on?" He walks on over to him, I follow him.

"Nothing much, just working like always Ky," Kenny glances at me, giving me a bright smile that reaches his sky blue eyes, "So, I'm guessing your Kyle's new neighbor," he sticks his hand out over the counter, "Name's Kenny McCormick, I've known Kyle for as long as I can remember. So what's your name hot stuff?" He gives a wink and a friendly grin.

"Cassandra Lane," I shake his hand, grinning at his antics, "nice to meet you, Kenny."

Giving a chuckle, he leans on the counter, "So, what can I getcha?"

"Just the usual for me Ken," Kyle says simply, earning a nod from Kenny.

"A vanilla mocha and an interview for the job opening if you could," Kyle looks over at Kenny with a knowing glance. Raising a brow at his look I glance at both males.

"Well, that's simple. Can you make most of what's on the menu?" I nod after glancing at the menu hung up behind the blonde. "Can you work from five to eight a.m.?"

"Yup," I answer.

His grin widens, "Can you get guys too-" A smack to his head by Kyle stops him.

Looking over at Kyle in slight surprise and confusion, he looks back over to me, "You don't know him well enough to know he jokes around a bit too much," He gives a light glare at a giggling Kenny.

After he calms down a bit Kenny gives another cute smile, _'Wait, what,'_ My thoughts stutter to a halt.

"You've basically got the job, just gotta tell Tweeksters someone is interested and qualifies for the job," Kyle rolls his eyes giving a small smile.

"'Tweeksters'?" I ask confused, regaining my composer. _'I'll have time to think about that later.'_

"Tweek Tweak is the newest owner of this place. Inherited it from his parents. We've known him for quite some time. Ken just likes to call him that," Kyle explains.

"Oh, well, I really appreciate that Kenny. Thank you," I shoot him a grateful smile.

"Ehh, no problem, it'll help me with dealing with the busiest hours. Let me get your orders and talk to Tweek. Then we can chat some more since it'll be my lunch break, but I'll have to leave for the workshop afterward," With that, he turns around to make our orders.

After collecting up our drinks, Kyle and I take a seat at a table, just chatting about random things. Stories of when we were younger, especially fascinating ones from Kyle and his adventures with his friends. They had me laughing and enraptured up until Kenny came up to sit across from me and next to Kyle.

"So," Kenny drawled out, "You've got the job! You start Monday. Although, since you're new to town, you need a full-time job dontcha?"

"Yeah, until I get paid enough on youtube, I need a job that pays well enough to support me until then," both males gape at me, making my cheeks warm in embarrassment, "Um, are you guys ok?"

"You're a YouTuber?!" Kenny basically shouts in the mostly empty coffee shop.

"Uh, yeah?" I say, still confused as to why he's so shocked.

"What's your channel name?" Kyle speaks up.

"Midnight the Gaming Vampire," I answer nonchalantly, taking a sip of my mocha.

At this point, Kenny is absolutely beaming, starstruck almost. "Wait, so you're telling us that you're the one and only Midnight? The one with over a million subscribers?! How could you possibly need another job?!"

"Well, first off, I'm glad to meet a fan," a slight grin splits across my face, "Secondly, it's so I have enough money for any emergency situations. Just in case," I give a shrug.

Kyle nods in understanding, "Makes sense to be prepared rather than being in a tight spot."

"Exactly," I finish off my drink in one gulp, still feeling my eternal thirst present. Setting down my now empty cup with a sigh, _'I can't be tempted by blood, no matter how much I might want it.'_

"Still, it's so cool to meet you and finally know what you look like. Also, awesome red colored contacts," then his eyes widen, "I just had the best idea!"

"And what might that be," Kyle asks begrudgingly.

"Cassandra, do you know how to schedule, handle clients, and handle files?" He asks excitedly, earning a groan from Kyle.

"Uh, yeah. I used to be an assistant to a really difficult lawyer in New York. Why?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Kenny grins at Kyle, "Well, well, looks like it's your lucky day Mr. Broflovski!"

Kyle sighs in annoyance, "Ok, Ken, we'll talk about it."

Suddenly, an alarm dings on Kenny's phone, causing all of us to jump slightly. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighs, "Welp, time for me to head to the workshop," he stands and stretches, "Catch Y'all later!"

As he walks out the door, Kyle sips his drink before giving a sigh. Then he turns to me, "I'm a lawyer, I work a lot. And I mean a lot. But, as long as you have the basics down, that's all I'll need help with. Would you be interested in working as my secretary? It's from nine to seven."

Thinking for a moment, I smile sticking my hand out to Kyle, "It's a deal," giving a smile in return he shakes it.

"Welcome to Broflovski Incorporated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the first chapter and added a few new details! Go reread if you want! And, as always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
